nordinvasionfandomcom-20200214-history
Armorsmith
'Armorsmith' The Armorsmith creates armor and other resources used by every class and every profession. The higher the level of the Smith the better items can be crafted. The Armorsmith gains only "Armorsmith XP" by crafting items. ... * Level 12 (additional 8450 XP needed) ** » Banded Mail Armor (Sgt) ** » Craft Armor Plate ** » Craft Emblemed Crossbowman's Mail (Sharp) ** » Craft Heraldic Halberdier Mail (Halberdier) ** » Craft Onion-Top Bascinet (Sharp) ** » Craft Pikeman's Plated Vest (Pike) ** » Craft Pikeman's Plated Vest over Mail (Pike) ** » Craft Rough Smallring leather (Sniper) ** » Craft Strap ** » Eastern Heavy Blue Armour (Pike) ** » Eastern Heavy Green Armour (Pike) ** » Eastern Heavy Red Armour (Pike) ** » Weave Silk * Level 11 (additional 7200 XP needed) ** » Craft Heavy Highlander Armor (Sgt) ** » Craft Highlander Boots (Sgt) ** » Craft Hourglass Gauntlets (Sgt/Sniper/Sharp/Pike) ** » Craft Ornate Hourglass Gauntlets (Sgt/Sniper/Sharp/Pike) ** » Craft Swadian Lamellar Armor (Sgt) * Level 10 (additional 6050 XP needed) ** » Craft Heavy Kettle Hat (Sharp) ** » Craft Heraldic Mail - Surcoat (Sgt) ** » Craft Heraldic Mail - Tunic (Sgt) ** » Forge Open Trooper Helmet (Inf/Sniper) * Level 9 (additional 5000 XP needed) ** » Craft Crossed Surcoat (Man at Arms) ** » Craft Heavy Surcoat over Mail (Sgt/Sharp) ** » Craft Khergit Scale Armour - Blue (Hvy Skirm) ** » Craft Khergit Scale Armour - Brown (Hvy Skirm) ** » Craft Khergit Scale Armour - White (Hvy Skirm) ** » Craft Sturdy Spiked Banded Leather (Hvy Long) ** » Eastern Lamellar Armour (Hvy Skirm) * Level 8 (additional 4050 XP needed) ** » Eastern Robes over Lamellar (Hvy Skirm) ** » Forge Red Tunic Over Mail (Hvy Inf/Sniper) ** » Red Leather Skirmisher Armour (Hvy Skirm) ** » Weave Steel * Level 7 (additional 3200 XP needed) ** » Craft Black Wisby Gauntlets (T2 Inf/Cbow, T3 Archer/Militia) ** » Craft Red Wisby Gauntlets (T2 Inf/Cbow, T3 Archer/Militia) * Level 6 (additional 2450 XP needed) ** » Craft Highlander Armor (Hvy Inf/Hvy Long) * Level 5 (additional 1800 XP needed) ** » Craft Skirmisher's Padded Shirt (Skirm) ** » Craft Scaled Peasant Tunic (Long) ** » Craft Ringed Leather Hauberk (Hvy Inf) ** » Craft Crossed Padded Leather (Hvy Cross) * Level 4 (additional 1250 XP needed) ** » Craft Light Highlander Boots (Inf/Long) * Level 3 (additional 800 XP needed) ** » Craft Mail Gauntlets (Inf/Long/Cross/Skirm) ** » Craft Gambeson (All First Tier) ** » Craft Skirmisher's Gambeson (Militia) ** » Craft Crossbowman's Padded Leather (Cross) ** » Craft Padded Leather (Inf) ** » Craft Peasant Archer's Tunic (Arch) ** » Deployable Shield (All) * Level 2 (additional 450 XP needed) ** » Eastern Brown Robes (Militia) ** » Eastern Green Robes (Militia) ** » Craft Rus Shoes (All First Tier) ** » Leather Gloves (All) ** » Craft Leather ** » Craft Leather Jerkin (All First Tier) ** » Craft Foreign Cap (All) * Level 1 (200 XP needed) ** » Salvage Old Boots ** » Salvage Crooked Sticks ** » Salvage Metal ** » Recruit Armor